Privacy
by Kinrio-Yuy
Summary: A vid-fic using the song "Privacy" from Michael Jackson. I do expect flames just because of the song so read and hopefully enjoy ( my first fic)


Disclamer: Gundam Wing does NOT belong to me, neither does the song privacy.  
  
It belongs to Michael Jackson ( don't ask me how I found out a song-fic from this)  
  
Privacy  
  
By  
  
1 Kinrio_Yuy  
  
Starring: Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Relena Peacebitch , and Hilde Schibeker  
  
  
  
Scene opens up with two men looking at someone from off camera  
  
1.1  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 Guy: yo, look man its Duo Maxwell.  
  
Guy2: that ain't no Duo Maxwell, that don't look like him.  
  
Scene changes to a little girl and her mom  
  
1.4 Girl: Mommy, mommy look its Duo Maxwell!  
  
  
  
Scene changes to a view of several reporters surrounding a figure with a braid  
  
1.5 Reporter: Mr. Maxwell can we have a comment on your.  
  
Reporter2: Mr. Maxwell! * several other reporters start asking questions*  
  
Photographer: Duo, can I get one snapshot, please?  
  
Scene suddenly fades and appears outside of a dark mansion and the camera fades toward a room where Duo is reading a magazine and he suddenly sees an article of him and he closes his eyes  
  
Duo: *Opens his eyes and looks at the camera with a glare* Ain't the pictures enough, why do you go through so much to get the story you need, so you can bury me.  
  
Scene switches to Duo walking down the sidewalk and people walk by slowly  
  
Duo: You've got the people confused, you tell the stories you choose, you try to get me to lose the man I really am  
  
A reporter hides in the alley and takes several pictures of Duo  
  
Duo: You keep on stalking me, invading my privacy. Won't you just let me be?  
  
Scene changes to one of the destroyed Maxwell church  
  
Duo: 'Cause your cameras can't control, the minds of those who know * Duo's Irises suddenly turn blood red* that you'll even sell your soul just to get a story sold.  
  
Scene changes to a newsstand  
  
Duo: *picks up a paper * I need my privacy  
  
Hilde and Relena: (Yea,Yea)  
  
Duo: I need my privacy  
  
Hilde and Relena: (Yea,Yea)  
  
Duo: So paparazzi  
  
Hilde and Relena: (Yea,Yea)  
  
Duo: Get away from me, just get away from me. *throws down the paper *  
  
Scene changes to a graveyard with Duo kneeling by a grave  
  
Duo: Some of you still wonder why, one of my friends had to die, to get a message across, that yet you haven't heard.  
  
The name on the grave reads "Solo"  
  
Duo: My friend was chased and confused, like many others I knew, but on that cold winter night, my pride was snatched away.  
  
Scene cuts to Duo's room and he is looking at a picture of Hilde  
  
Duo: Now she get no second chance, she just ridiculed and harassed. Please tell me why.  
  
Duo looks at the camera with cold eyes  
  
Duo: Now there's a lesson to learn, respect's not given, it's earned. Duo closes his eyes Stop maliciously attacking my integrity!  
  
Duo: I need my privacy  
  
Hilde and Relena: (Yea,Yea)  
  
Duo: I need my privacy  
  
Hilde and Relena: (Yea,Yea)  
  
Duo: So paparazzi  
  
Hilde and Relena: (Yea,Yea)  
  
Duo: Get away from me, just get away from me.  
  
Scene cuts to a steel mill where Heero is playing a guitar solo  
  
After about 10 seconds the scene cuts to a cliff at night with a helicopter looming over it, Duo and Heero standing on the cliff. Heero still playing his guitar  
  
Duo: * looks up at the sky* Now there's a lesson to learn, stories are twisted and turned, stop maliciously attacking my integrity!  
  
Duo: I need my privacy  
  
Hilde and Relena: (Yea,Yea)  
  
Duo: I need my privacy  
  
Hilde and Relena: (Yea,Yea)  
  
Duo: So paparazzi  
  
Hilde and Relena: (Yea,Yea)  
  
Duo: Get away from me, just get away from me.  
  
Duo: I need my privacy  
  
Hilde and Relena: (Yea,Yea)  
  
Duo: I need my privacy  
  
Hilde and Relena: (Yea,Yea)  
  
Duo: So paparazzi  
  
Hilde and Relena: (Yea,Yea)  
  
Duo: Get away from me, just get away from me.  
  
Duo: I need my privacy  
  
Hilde and Relena: (Yea,Yea)  
  
Duo: I need my privacy  
  
Hilde and Relena: (Yea,Yea)  
  
Duo: So paparazzi  
  
Hilde and Relena: (Yea,Yea)  
  
Duo: Get away from me, just get away from me.  
  
The scene slowly fades away with Duo and Heero Glaring at the screen  
  
  
  
Director: AND THAT'S A WRAP!  
  
Duo: WAHOO! Yes! Hey Heero didja hear that?  
  
Heero: Yes, I did Duo  
  
Duo: I can't wait to see the full video!!!  
  
3 days later  
  
Duo: Damn that was better than I thought, what did ya think guys??* Duo looks around and sees that the others had either fallen asleep or left the room* Hey it wasn't THAT bad, was it?  
  
  
  
1.5.1 The End 


End file.
